Kanata Minato
|color2 = |Name = Kanata Minato |Kanji = 湊奏多 |Roumaji = Minato Kanata |Aliases = Kanata Kanata-san Kanata-kun Minato-kun Minato Kanta Crimson Angel Kanata-chan |Image = Minato Kanata Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "This rabbit is called RabiRabi, ehehe!" |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |Hair = Salmon pink |Eyes = Forest Green |BT = AB |Bday = March 14th |Height = 5'4" or 162cm |Weight = 49kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Brother |Hobby = Origami |FFood = Meat (Generally) |LFood = Mushrooms (Generally) |CV = Yūichi Iguchi |Signature = }} Kanata Minato (湊奏多 Minato Kanata) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, F∞F, which was the first to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A mascot-like boy with a soothing feel. He is accustomed to the entertainment industry, as he had starred in commercials and dramas ever since he was a child. Kanata is known for carrying a rabbit plush toy "RabiRabi" all the time with him. He has a shy side, but is friendly towards the people he knows. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Kanata Minato. Together with RabiRabi, Seiya and Akira-kun I will work hard as an I-chu! Everyone please cheer us on! Ehehe♪ * How did you become an idol? ** In the past I worked as an actor iKid. A lot of things happened but I'm glad I met Seiya and Akira-kun! * Your impression upon meeting the others? ** When I first met Seiya I thought that his eyes were shining. Also, even though I'm afraid of strangers Seiya was fine from the beginning! Personality Kanata is a very cheerful young boy. While he can appear and act childish, his acting skills are backed with experience and talent. He is very attached to his stuffed animal rabbit named RabiRabi and treats him as a very important partner whom he carries everywhere as support. Although Kanata is a bit shy, his compassionate nature normally ensures that he ends up being friends with others. Kanata is a very sincere child who speaks from his heart and his positive attitude towards aiming to be a top idol readily guarantees him success in the future. Appearance Kanata is a lean, slim teenager with forest green coloured eyes, and slightly fringed salmon pink hair that has a braided strand of hair at the right side portion of it. He is known for carrying his rabbit plush toy RabiRabi at all times. Lines |Scout = Owaa. Nice to meet you. I appeared together with Rabirabi♪ |Idolizing = Did I change that much? |Reg1 = I'm Kanata Minato. This rabbit is called Rabirabi. Ehehe! |Reg2 = I love dancing round and round! Do you want to dance together? |Reg3 = Producer-san! Please keep me company a bit more during practice! |Reg4 = I want to become stronger because I've always been spoiled! |Reg5 = Being both a producer and a teacher is hard, isn't it? |Reg6 = Pro-Producer-san! Have you seen Rabirabi? Where did he go~? |Reg7 = Seiya always looks forward and I think that’s a bit cool. |Reg8 = It's comfortable to sit on Akira-kun's lap! Rabirabi gets to sit on my lap! |Reg9 = Akira-kun is gonna reward us with yakiniku! You'll end up eating a lot! |Reg10 = Maybe Rabi is Rabirabi's incarnation? That's impossible? … Probably. |Jul1 = I promised to go to the sea with Seiya! Akira-kun is willing to drive us there! |Jul2 = You can hear the cries of cicadas. It feels like summer has come! |Aug1 = Summer's sunlight is scorching! I wonder if I can get a tanned look like Akira-kun~? |Aug2 = Uhya~! River water sure is cold! |Sep1 = There is a Rabirabi in the moon! |Sep2 = I haven't liked Sports Festivals for a long time now~ Because I always ended up in last place for sprints... |Oct1 = Trick or Treat! I won't prank you, so please give me sweets! |Oct2 = Don't you think Jack-O'-lanterns are cute? |Nov1 = That's right, it's autumn! Eh, mushrooms? I'm not good with mushrooms~! |Nov2 = It feels like this is a season unique to ArS! It's an explosion of art!Possibly referencing to Torahiko's line. |Dec1 = It'll be nice to have a large chicken as a Christmas present... |Dec2 = I wonder, will Mr. Santa come while I'm sleeping? |Jan1 = Snowman Rabirabi is complete! It's cold, so I'll wrap a scarf around him! |Jan2 = 'yu~ki ya, pyonpyon. arare ya pyonpyon'The correct lyric is "雪やこんこ あられやこんこ" (yuki ya konko, arare ya konko; Snow falls steadily, hailstones fall steadily). It's from a song called Yuki (雪, snow). Here he makes a kind of pun since pyonpyon is the japanese onomatopeia of the sound a rabbit makes when jumping.　♪ Huh? I was wrong? |Feb1= That chocolate has a nice scent. Eh? For me? Thank you! |Feb2= The demons go out, and the good fortune comes in! Rabi are you okay? Did it hurt?In Setsubun people throw beans to keep away evil spiritshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Setsubun More info here |Mar1=The Hina dolls are so pretty and cute. They're like you...Hina dolls are those characteristic dolls that are put up on Hinamatsuri. More info here |Mar2= If you talk about easter eggs then the rabbit comes to mind! Hop hop hop hop~! |Apr1= Cherry flowers are beautiful, but it's sad how they fall in an instant... |Apr2= Etchoo! Uuu~ Having a pollen allergy is hard~ |May1= I prepared some carnations for my mom! I wonder if it will make her happy |May2= gnom gnom....The kashiwamochi is so tasty... |Jun1-16= The chapel sounds are so beautiful. I want a pretty wife when I grow up too |Jun2-16= Because of the rainy season I can't style my hair~ |2Sep1=Since summer ended I have to change clothes |2Sep2= The rabbits see the moon and run to it~♪ With a ho~p♪ Right, Rabirabi♪He's singing the Juugoya Otsuki-san (十五夜お月さん) song, a song usually sung for the full moon festival |2Oct1=Ehehe, this year I, Seiya and Akira-kun will be wearing werewolves costumes~ Rawr! |2Oct2=If Akira-kun wore a vampire costume it would be the return of the Pheromone Prince! |2Nov1 = Since it's the autumn of reading I'm reading a picture book~ |2Nov2 = It's the Autumn of fried meat! Let's go eat some♪ |2Dec1 = Turkey! Roasted beef! There's a lot of delicious meat! |2Dec2 = I wrote a letter for Santa! What I wrote inside is a secret ♪ |2Jan1 = Happy New Year! Both me and Rabirabi are wearing matching kimonos! |2Jan2 = I'm playing hyakunin isshu! I won't lose~! |2Feb1= Wawah! It's Rabirabi shaped chocolate! I'm really happy. Ehehe. |2Feb2= I made snowmen with Seiya. From right to left, Akira-kun, Seiya, me, and Rabirabi! |2Mar1= Let's go flower viewing with everyone else! I'll prepare the onigiris! |2Mar2= Producer-san. Here, for White Day! Rabbit cookies. |Download = Let's wait together with Rabirabi! |Story = Which story will you read? |Main1 = Choose the chapter that you like! |Main2 = What story are you interested in? |Love1 = Love Story you say, Rabirabi! Hehee, this is embarrassing~ |Love2 = Shall we read it together? |Shop = Welcome~! |Purchase = You get lost on which one to buy right, Rabirabi? |Friend = You can see the friends' information here, Rabirabi! |Other = You can do many things, you know? |Start1 = Let's go together. |Skill1A = I don't want to lose...! |Skill1B = I'll dance now! |Skill1C = Tooryah! |Clear1 = It ended. |Affection1 = Ehehe, it's warm~ |Start2 = Rabirabi is here too. |Skill2A = Rabirabi, let's go! |Skill2B = How lovely. |Skill2C = Advancing with full power! |Clear2 = It was fun! |Affection2 = I want to get along even better with you. |Start3 = Ehehe, I'm looking forward to it. |Skill3A = Even someone like me can do it! |Skill3B = I won't be afraid if we do it together! |Skill3C = My heart beats faster. |Clear3 = One more time! One more time! |Affection3 = D-don't look over here! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Mar1 = |Clip2Mar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes References *Quote Source Category:F∞F Category:Third Generation Category:Kanata Minato